


Karasuno Memes

by jjaero



Series: cROssovers. haha, im funny. see? bc my name is ro and.. okay... [1]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: CROSSOVERS TOO, Crack, Everyone is Dead, F/F, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei Friendship, Hinata and Kageyama are GOALS, M/M, Memes, NO WILL TO LIVE, SO GAY, SOMEONE WHO MEMES YOU HARD, Sawamura Daichi is a Dork, There's A Tag For That, What the Hell, What the shit is this, Yachi and Kiyoko are cute af, groupchat, h o w a b o u t s u n r i s e l a n d, im sorry for yall makoharu shippers, makoto secretly wants to top, rin matsuoka is an intense memer, rinharu - Freeform, sousuke wants to bottom too, tanaka is so gay for ennoshita FUCK ME, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjaero/pseuds/jjaero
Summary: suggasuggachoochoo added dadchi, boxedmilk, my-only-sunshine, SALT, yamagucci, noya-senpai, the best senpai, ASSAHI, eno-one, Naruto, YOUR-OWN-KIN, yachi--, and kiyoko-san to "Karasuno FIGHT"suggasuggachoochoo: welcome, daichi and childrendadchi: why daichi and childrensuggasuggachoochoo: BECAUSE YOURE MY HUSBANDdadchi: we aren't a thing smhyachi--: wait, u aren't a thing? WHATSALT: I refuse to believe.OR,the groupchat fic nobody asked for tbh





	1. Trebuchet

**Author's Note:**

> Nicknames;;
> 
> suggasuggachoochoo: Sugawara  
> dadchi: Daichi  
> my-only-sunshine: Hinata  
> boxedmilk: Kageyama  
> SALT: Tsukishima  
> yamagucci: Yamaguchi  
> noya-senpai: Nishinoya  
> the best senpai: Tanaka  
> ASSAHI: Asahi  
> eno-one: Ennoshita  
> Naruto: Narita  
> YOUR-OWN-KIN: Kinoshita  
> yachi--: Yachi  
> kiyoko-san: Kiyoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga, why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi henlo
> 
> this is my first ever chat fic so there's a lot of OOC, but i swear characters will have the same personality. 'specially ushijima lol
> 
> he's not going to be in this chapter, but he IS in the latest one(s)!!
> 
> follow me on twitter lmao:: [@1800MATSUOKA](https://twitter.com/1800MATSUOKA)

_suggasuggachoochoo added dadchi, boxedmilk, my-only-sunshine, SALT, yamagucci, noya-senpai, the best senpai, ASSAHI, eno-one, Naruto, YOUR-OWN-KIN, yachi--, and kiyoko-san to "Karasuno FIGHT"_

**suggasuggachoochoo** : welcome, daichi and children

 **dadchi** : why daichi and children

 **suggasuggachoochoo** : BECAUSE YOURE MY HUSBAND

 **dadchi** : we aren't a thing smh

 **yachi--** : wait, u aren't a thing? WHAT

 **SALT** : I refuse to believe.

 **yamagucci** : good grammar much, tsukki?

 **SALT** : shut up yamaguchi

 **yamagucci** : sorry, tsukki.

 **my-only-sunshine** : uhh me and kags were playing an MMORPG i fucking lost u fuckers gaH I HATE YOU

 **boxedmilk** : gosh ur so salty about losing

 **dadchi** : did you just say gosh omg

 **boxedmilk** : huh no i didnt haha whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat

 **SALT** : GOSH SHOUYOU

 **my-only-sunshine** : i hate you

 **SALT** : GOSH

_SALT named the chat "gosh - Kageyama Tobio"_

**boxedmilk** : mom tsukishima is bullying me

 **suggasuggachoochoo** : G O S H IM CRYING OMG

 **my-only-sunshine** : don't fight my best friend or i will trebuchet you to medieval europe

 **ASSAHI** : you guys u do realize it's 2AM

 **noya-senpai** : THAT DOESNT MATTER ASAHI

 **eno-one** : did somebody say memes

 **suggasuggachoochoo** : no

 **eno-one** : HIT IT

 **dadchi** : FUCK

_eno-one named the chat "KARASUNO MEMES"_

**Naruto** : PREPARE FOR TROUBLE

 **YOUR-OWN-KIN** : AND MAKE IT DOUBLE

 **Naruto** : TO SPREAD MEMES AND AVOID DEVASTATION

 **YOUR-OWN-KIN** : TO UNITE PEOPLE WITH WOT IN TARNATION

 **Naruto** : TO DENOUNCE THE EVILS OF VOLLEYBALL AND TRAINING

 **dadchi** : heyyyy

 **YOUR-OWN-KIN** : TO EXTEND OUR REACH TO THE NATIONALS

 **Naruto** : NARITA

 **YOUR-OWN-KIN** : KINOSHITA

 **Naruto** : KARASUNO MEMES, BLAST OFF THE SPEED OF LIGHT

 **YOUR-OWN-KIN** : MEME NOW, IF NOT I WILL FUCKING FIGHT

 **yachi--** : YACHI! THAT'S RIGHT

 **boxedmilk** : that was amazing

_suggasuggachoochoo left "KARASUNO MEMES"._

_my-only-sunshine added suggasuggachoochoo to "KARASUNO MEMES"._

**my-only-sunshine** : _there's no escape_

 **suggasuggachoochoo** : im done

 **dadchi** : 10 extra laps for narita and kinoshita today

 **Naruto** : uGH WE JUST WANTED TO MEME

 **my-only-sunshine** : suga-san dont be angry that was truly wonderful

 **boxedmilk** : truly

 **ASSAHI** : I WILL TREBUCHET THIS ENTIRE TEAM TO MEDIEVAL EUROPE IF YOU DONT STOP

 **kiyoko-san** : hey guys look at this [LINK TO HEAVEN](http://www.thepoke.co.uk/2016/11/17/trebuchet-memes/)

 **ASSAHI** : not you too, kiyoko!!

 **kiyoko-san** : i love me some trebuchet memes fuck u ur not a device that can throw a 90kg rock over 300m

_ASSAHI left "KARASUNO MEMES"._

_my-only-sunshine added ASSAHI to "KARASUNO MEMES"_

**my-only-sunshine** : there's no escape

 **ASSAHI** : fml

 **the best senpai** : GO TO FUCKING SLEEP YOU FUCKERS OR I WILL CONVINCE DAICHI TO MAKE YOU DO 100 LAPS EVERY SINGLE TIME WE PRACTICE,, AT 4AM IN THE MORNING

 **my-only-sunshine:** SIR YES SIR


	2. KageHina is Canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memes, HIGH KICKS HIGH KICKS, Kageyama is so adorable wtf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kenmatastic: Kenma  
> neko-neko-nii-chan: WEEB, Kuroo.  
> I-Lev-You: Lev
> 
> this bit was inspired by that One Amazing Chat Fic that you guys have prolly read,
> 
> idk the author though, BUT i will link their story once i go find the fic again!!
> 
> also, nekoma joins the shitstor-- i mean, fun!!
> 
> follow me on twitter lmao:: [@1800MATSUOKA](https://twitter.com/1800MATSUOKA)

_11:00 AM - SATURDAY  
_

  
KARASUNO MEMES - dadchi, boxedmilk, my-only-sunshine, suggasuggachoochoo and 10 others...  
  
**dadchi** : you know,,, if people impersonate their anime character,,, are they impersonating the character or the seiyuu  
**suggasuggachoochoo** : daichi, are you high? what drugs are you on  
**boxedmilk** : give me some bc hinata is annoying me  
**my-only-sunshine** : DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT  
**boxedmilk** : let's go m8 fuckin fight me  
**SALT** : captain,, no offense but,, what the fuck  
**yachi** \--: RT  
**noya-senpai** : has anybody seen asahi?  
**ASSAHI** : i'm here, noya  
**the best senpai** : don't go romance-blahblah on him, asahi  
**ASSAHI** : oh fuck THAT we arENT EVEN DATING YOU SHIT STICK  
**eno-one** : excuse me dont insult tanaka like that u sewer rat  
**ASSAHI** : i came out to have a good time and im honestly feeling so attacked right now  
**noya-senpai** : NO NO UR THE BEST  
  
_noya-senpai changed Asahi Azumane's nickname to "Jesus"._  
  
**Jesus** : i... what  
**SALT** : i bet asahi is far from jesus. you know,, i feel like he's a kinky motherfucker on the inside  
**yamagucci** : RT RT R T R T  
**Jesus** : no i am pure i deserve happiness, seagulls covered in honey and angels singing in chorus as i ascend to the hands of my father, God.  
**the best senpai** : @sounds weirdly specific but ok  
**eno-one** : did somebody say memes  
  
_suggasuggachoochoo left "KARASUNO MEMES"._  
_my-only-sunshine added suggasuggachoochoo to "KARASUNO MEMES._  
  
**my-only-sunshine** : there's no escape  
**eno-one** : HIT IT  
**boxedmilk** : I WAS WALKING THROUGH THE FOREST OF MOCCASIN BREATH  
**SALT** : ugh i hate this one yamagucci keeps annoying me with that meme  
**yamagucci** : WHEN I SAW A TROLL BOY WEARING TIGHT PANTS  
**boxedmilk** : I WANT TO OOOOWN THEM  
**yamagucci** : BUT CAN YOU EVEN DANCE IN THOSE PANTS?  
**boxedmilk** : WATCH ME, WOMAN  
**eno-one** : are u ready  
**suggasuggachoochoo** : no  
**Jesus** : never  
**kiyoko-san** : THEY MADE HIM MOVE LIKE A VESSEL OF SHIMMY  
**the best senpai** : holy SHIT KIYOKO-SAN  
  
_eno-one added kenmatastic to "KARASUNO MEMES"._  
  
**kenmatastic** : ALL SWEET AND TENDER LIKE A TINY BABY KITTY  
**kiyoko-san** : I NEED TO GET SOME  
**kenmatastic** : PUT MY BODY IN THEM  
**kiyoko-san** : THEN I WILL RULE THE LAAAND  
**Naruto** : 5 6 7 8  
**YOUR-OWN-KIN** : IS THAT AN ANGEL BABY  
**Naruto** : NO THAT'S HIS DANCE MOVES  
**kenmatastic** : YES! WATCH ME LADY HONEY GROOVES  
**noya-senpai** : i just spit out my juice  
**Jesus** : was it.. JAMBA JUICE  
**noya-senpai** : ASAHI  
**Jesus** : FEED ME LOTS OF JAMBA JUICE  
**suggasuggachoochoo** : oh my god what have u done to poor asahi  
**YOUR-OWN-KIN** : CALL ME LADY TIGER, BUT I NEVER EAT MY YOUNG  
**dadchi** : @sounds weirdly specific but ok  
**kenmatastic** : NO NO NO MY LEGS IN THOSE PANTS, A DREAM  
**kiyoko-san** : WHEN I WOULD MOVE ID SCREAM  
  
_eno-one added neko-neko-nii-chan and I-Lev-You to "KARASUNO MEMES"._  
  
**neko-neko-nii-chan** : WATCH OUT FOR MY BODY ROLLS WATCH OUT FOR MY BODY ROLLS  
**dadchi** : WHERE THE HELL DI D YALLC 0ME FROM  
**I-Lev-You** : HIGH KICKS HIGH KICKS  
**neko-neko-nii-chan** : THIS IS HOW WE DO IT YES!  
**kenmatastic** : WATCH OUT FOR MY BODY ROLLS WATCH OUT FOR MY BODY ROLLS  
**I-Lev-You** : HIGH KICKS HIGH KICKS THIS IS HOW WE DO IT YES!  
**boxedmilk** : //bows  
**eno-one** : good job everyone!! we've memed them hard!!  
**dadchi** : im disowning this team  
**suggasuggachoochoo** : I FEED YOU FOOD AND CLOTHE YOU AND QUENCH YOUR THIRST AND THIS IS WHAT YOU GIVE ME? DISGRACE  
**neko-neko-nii-chan** : thank you,, can we go now~? i have to spend time with my precious kenma~  
**kenmatastic** : dude pls  
  
_neko-neko-nii-chan, I-Lev-You, and kenmatastic left "KARASUNO MEMES"._  
_my-only-sunshine added neko-neko-nii, I-Lev-You, and kenmatastic to "KARASUNO MEMES"._  
  
**my-only-sunshine** : there's no escape  
**neko-neko-nii-chan** : well then  
**kenmatastic** : i'm gonna go play Overwatch now,, u fucks  
**my-only-sunshine** : Bye-bye, pretty papillon~  
**suggasuggachoochoo** : I L O V E MIRACULOUS LADY BUG  
**I-Lev-You** : I SAW MIRACULOUS LADY BUG AND STOPPED EVERYTHING  
**dadchi** : dudes and our managers,, we have practice today  
**boxedmilk** : FUCK  
  
_3:25 PM_  
  
**dadchi** : YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU HINATA  
**my-only-sunshine** : FUCK YOU TOO  
**suggasuggachoochoo** : what's happening  
**my-only-sunshine** : I DONT WANT TO BE IN THE SAME TEAM WITH SOMEONE WHO SHIPS SHIRO AND LANCE  
**dadchi** : I DON'T WANT TO BE IN THE SAME TEAM WITH YOU TOO,,, LANCE AND KEITH?? IVE NEVER BEEN SO OFFENDED IN MY ENTIRE LIFE  
**boxedmilk** : okay but klance forever my dudes  
**I-Lev-You** : wtf shiro x keith forever  
**kenmatastic** : kuroo execute lev from the team  
**dadchi** : KEITH IS LITERALLY IN LOVE WITH SHIRO CAN U NOT FUCKIN SEE,,,  
**my-only-sunshine** : SHIRO AND KEITH ARE BEST FRIENDS THEY'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO KISS  
**dadchi** : I COULD SAY THE SAME THING WITH YOU AND KAGEYAMA  
**my-only-sunshine** : ,,,,  
**suggasuggachoochoo** : oh no  
**boxedmilk** : huh? IS THAT MY NAME? YEP THATS TOTALLY MY NAME  
  
  
_my-only-sunshine left "KARASUNO MEMES"._  
_boxedmilk added my-only-sunshine to "KARASUNO MEMES"._  
  
**boxedmilk** : hinata...?  
**my-only-sunshine** : dont talk to me  
  
_hinata's pov:_  
  
**BLOCK boxed-milk?** [ BLOCK] [CANCEL]  
**[BLOCK]**  
  
_end of hinata's pov_  
  
**boxedmilk** : guys,, he blocked me,,  
**suggasuggachoochoo** : hinata what is this about  
**dadchi** : dude talk to us  
**my-only-sunshine** : shut up daichi  
**suggasuggachoochoo** : hey no fighting  
**Jesus** : what's happening?  
**yamagucci** : FUCKING HELL HINATA DON'T BE A PUSSY. YOU THINK THE LITTLE GIANT WOULD ACT THIS WAY? YOU FUCKER???? EVERYBODY IN KARASUNO HAS THE GUTS TO DO "IT". JUST FUCKING DO IT, HINATA. I WILL GIVE YOU A HEAD SERVE IF YOU DON'T FUCKING DO IT. I WILL TREBUCHET YOU TO MEDIEVAL EUROPE IF YOU'RE GONNA BE A WUSS. I WILL KNOCK SOME SENSE TO YOU YOU LITTLE SHIT. KAGEYAMA IS A LOWKEY SOFTIE, CANT YOU UNDERSTAND SUCH AN EASY THING? DONT HURT PEOPLE, I THOUGHT YOU WERE A SUNSHINE? SUN!!!! HAPPINESS YOU FUCKING DICK  
**my-only-sunshine** : i...  
**my-only-sunshine** : you're right...  
  
hinata's pov once again:  
  
**UNBLOCK boxedmilk?** [ UNBLOCK] [CANCEL]  
**[UNBLOCK]**  
you have unblocked boxedmilk!  
  
end of his pov.  
  
**boxedmilk** : finally! now, hinata, please,,, tell me!  
**my-only-sunshine** : look  
**my-only-sunshine** : i really  
boxedmilk: ??  
**my-only-sunshine** : i...  
**my-only-sunshine** : i love you, kageyama...  
**boxedmilk** : i love you too. was that it?  
**my-only-sunshine** : huh? as in????????  
**boxedmilk** : we're dating, arent we?  
**suggasuggachoochoo** : OH YM GOD DID YOU REALL Y  
**boxedmilk** : remember when yachi brought some cookies? with wine?  
**yachi** \--: yeah?  
**boxedmilk** : hinata confessed to me bc he had lowwww alcohol tolerance,, ofc i felt the same,, but i never really... thought about the fact that u would forget. i mean,, i got super close to you the next day, and i kissed u on the cheek multiple times..  
**dadchi** : ICANT BELIE V E  
**SALT** : this is intense  
**yamagucci** : rt  
**Naruto** : fuck holy me  
**my-only-sunshine** : WE WEREN;T DATING BACK THEN, BAKAGEYAMA  
**boxedmilk** : oh...  
**my-only-sunshine** : BUT DO YO U WANT TO???  
**boxedmilk** : yeah.. i love you..  
**noya-senpai** : im crying :")  
**kenmatastic** : shouyou gettin sum d1ck ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**my-only-sunshine** : kenma pls  
**kenmatastic** : sorry,,,  
**boxedmilk** : haha, i kinda forgot how being drunk works.  
**suggasuggachoochoo** : where are u guys rn? we should meet up.  
**boxedmilk** : im nearby hinata's house,, bc i didn't get on the bus yet,,,  
my-only-sunshine: WAIT THERE  
  
~oooh cool story pov~  
  
Hinata quickly put on his jersey back, and grabbed his volleyball shoes, swiftly tying the laces. He messed up his hair quite a bit, and asked permission from his mother. Of course, she agreed. Natsu waved goodbye to her brother as he ran out of the house.  
  
The orange-haired boy jogged to the bus stop, and saw a ravenette who was holding his phone, sitting on the bench, smiling. Kageyama.  
  
"Kageyama!" Hinata shouted. Shocked, Kageyama stood up. The short boy ran as fast as he could to Kageyama.  
  
When he finally reached him, he hugged the taller male tightly. Kageyama hugged back.  
  
The brown-eyed youth stopped hugging him, and looked at the blue-eyed male. He was staring at him lovingly, that's what he thought. But, Kageyama is looking at him the same way when they weren't even on Karasuno's team. Love and adoration, that's what it is.  
  
Kageyama calmly grabbed his chin, pulling it closer to his face. Their lips were parted and their cheeks were heated. Then, Hinata closed the gap between them. Slow and passionate. They deepened into the kiss, and smiled through it as well.  
  
~end of cool story pov~  
  
**suggasuggachoochoo** :  GUYS IM NEAR THE BUS STOP I JUST GOT SOME MEAT BUNS AND HINATA AND KAEGYAMA ARE MAKNG OUT ON THE BENCH  
**suggasuggachoochoo** : theyre-making-out.jpeg  
**dadchi** : oh my god  
**boxedmilk** : that's a cute pic, suga-san. can i steal it? i can see you hiding behind that tree btw,, watch out for ants.  
**suggasuggachoochoo** : AAA ANTS FPJROGITTPIF  
  
THE NEXT DAY, 9:00AM  
  
www.facebook.com/kageyamstobio  
  
**Kageyama Tobio** _updated his profile picture_. - with **Hinata Shouyou**  
_12 hours ago_  
  
[PIC OF THEM MAKING OUT, THE ONE SUGA SENT]  
  
Caption: _It doesn’t matter who is right and who’s wrong, all that matters is that we know in our hearts that we have an intense connection with a like-minded person. What could be more beautiful?_ ~  
  
**Asahi Azumane** , **Nishinoya Yuu** , and **156** others...  
  
comments:  
  
**Suga Sugawara**  
this is the cutest shit ive seen today i swear,, and credits to me u fuck  
  
**Dad Daichi**  
awwwwwwwwww i ship this  
  
View more comments...


	3. what the FUCK do their usernames mean? (skippable chappie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explaining their "???" usernames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope y'all are enjoying the story so far!!!! there's going to be some ~plot~, i swear
> 
> ok so you can skip this chapter,
> 
> but,,, don't forget to follow me on twitter ;;;)
> 
> follow me on twitter lmao:: [@1800MATSUOKA](https://twitter.com/1800MATSUOKA)

A lil chappie where I explain their usernames.

 

 **suggasuggachoochoo** \- Sugawara's Username

I like trains (TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO) and Sugawara,,, so why the fuck not? I didn't wanna use "sugamomma" or "sweetsuga" because it's kind of unoriginal

 **dadchi** \- Daichi's Username

1\. He's daddy

2\. He's _literal_ daddy

3\. I just like that username, #teamdad

 **boxedmilk** \- Kageyama's Username

His love for milk appalls me, considering he doesn't love many things. Except maybe Volleyball, his family, and Hinata. So,, boxedmilk it is.

 **my-only-sunshine** \- Hinata's Username

his user is kags' pov. end of story.

 **SALT** \- Tsukishima's Username

cause duh,, he's basically made outta salt???

 **yamagucci** \- Yamaguchi's Username

its in his first person pov

"words cant hurt me these shades are

 ** _yamagucci_** "

 **assahi -** Asahi's Username (former)

DAMNBOI HAVE YOU SEEN HIS ASS AND THIGHS,, LIKE CRUSH MY WITH UR THIGHS,, BEST WAY TO DIE. but daichi is still thigh daddy,, mind you

 **Jesus** \- Asahi's Username (current)

no words,, he looks like criminal jesus,,

 **noya-senpai** \- Nishinoya's Username

because,, he's NISHINOYA-SENPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII [ps buy me ice cream pls]

 **the best senpai** \- Tanaka's username

He's not the _best_ senpai, but, he likes to think he is. He's such a cutie holee shit

 **eno-one** \- Ennoshita's Username

Ennoshita, E - N - O, O - N - E.

ENO-ONE

i dont know,, i just did this is random lmao

 **Naruto** \- Narita's Username

Could you fucking not,, I've mispelled Narita as Naruto before _several_ times, all because my phone autocorrected Narita to "NARUTOOOOOO"

 **YOUR-OWN-KIN** \- Kinoshita's Username

i thought it would be funny to get the "KIN" from Kinoshita's name,, and kind of like associate it with society,,, _humans_ ,,, they're ur own kin. right? wow das deep af

(i dont have to explain yachi's and kiyoko's)

 **neko-neko-nii-chan** \- Kuroo's Username

i picture kuroo as a weeb,, fight me. SO LIKE TAKE NICO NICO NII, REPLACE IT WITH NEKO BC NEKO IS A WEEBY WORD, THEN ADD -CHAN BC NII-CHAN IS LIFE HAHA I HATE MYSELF

 **kenmatastic** \- Kenma's Username

he's simply amazing. didnt want to name him puddinghead, tho,,, sorry to those who are SHOOKT and disappointed

 **I-Lev-You** \- Lev's Username

I LOVE YOU BUT WITH LEV'S NAME. EASY

 


	4. "You're my slut," "Daddy," - Kagehina 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Basically reverse sex," - Kageyama Tobio, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> troye sivan sluts, tsukishima is Done (his lips are chapped and faded too heheh), OIKAWAWA TOTOORU JOINS US
> 
> (so the joke is 'kawawa' means 'pitiful' in filipino and i like making puns ok,,, but i dont think he's pitiful he's great)
> 
> follow me on twitter lmao:: [@1800MATSUOKA](https://twitter.com/1800MATSUOKA)

_10:00 AM - SUNDAY_

_KARASUNO MEMES_ \- **dadchi, boxedmilk,** **my-only-sunshine, suggasuggachoochoo** and **13** others...

  **dadchi** : okay but have you heard troye sivan's songs??

 **SALT:** who

 **dadchi** : gay gasp

 **kenmatastic** : I SAW TROYE SIVAN AND STOPPED EVERYTHING YES I LOVE HIM

 **dadchi:** RIGHT HIS SONGS HIT ME SO HARD

 **neko-neko-nii-chan** : haha kenma is a slut for troye sivan,,,

 **I-Lev-You** : who isn't

 **SALT** : im not

 **Naruto:** my personal fav song is for him. bc its so cute but kinda sad

 **my-only-sunshine** : WE MAKE A REALLY GOOD TEAM, THOUGH NOT EVERYONE SEES

 **eno-one:** FOR HIM.! Y E SSM EMF EKFNRKFJ

 **suggasuggachoochoo:** YOU DONT HAVE TO SAY I LOVE U TO SAY I LOVE YOU

 **dadchi:** y  E s

 **boxedmilk** : im in love with Troye (and Hinata)

 **my-only-sunshine** : love u too dumbass

 **boxedmilk** : dumbass

 **my-only-sunshine** : maybe dumbass can be our always

 **dachi:** goals

 **yamagucci** : my fav song is The Fault In Our Stars,, its a good one~

 **kenmatastic** : man that song makes me cry so hard

 **Jesus** : HAPPY LITTLE PILL THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **kenmatastic:** cool song tbh, play it on my funeral

 **boxedmilk** : but melanie martinez?

 **my-only-sunshine** : Y E S I LOVE HER AND HALSEY

 **SALT** : ok but am i the only one who likes my chemical romance? okay im sad

 **my-only-sunshine** : WHEN I WA S A YOUNG BOY

_SALT left "KARASUNO MEMES".  
_

_my-only-sunshine added SALT to "KARASUNO MEMES"._

**my-only-sunshine** : _there's no escape, tsukishima_

 **SALT:** hinata i love you so much but pls dont **  
**

**dadchi:** WH AT

 **boxedmilk:** very gay gasp

 **suggasuggachoochoo** : WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT

 **Naruto** : im sURPRISED

 **eno-one** : since when

 **yamagucci** : HUH U GUYS ARE FRIENDS

 **SALT:** duh,, we have the same position,, we have to at least be friends lmao

 **my-only-sunshine** : do you wanna hang out today?? bring yams with u,, im bringing yachi kiyoko and kags

 **boxedmilk** : you will?

 **my-only-sunshine:** duh

 **yamagucci** : where??

 **kiyoko-san:** its summertime so,, maybe a pool?

 **suggasuggachoochoo** : COUNT THE WHOLE TEAM IN PLS

 **yachi--** : we're going to use my mum's bus,, she has a driver..

 **yachi--** : sendai silver center @yams

 ** suggasuggachoochoo ** : YES I LOVE THAT PLACE 

** boxedmilk ** : no only me, hinata, tsukishima, yams, yachi, and kiyoko will go.,, u fucks stay 

** dadchi ** : thats not very nice

 ** my-only-sunshine: ** okay im ready where shud we meet up?

  **yachi--** : your house,, its near kags and kiyoko's,,, im gonna catch up... be there in 10 minutes

 **my-only-sunshine** : kags come over

 **boxedmilk** : cant im gettin dressed

 **my-only-sunshine:** natsu and my mum aint home

 **boxedmilk** : be there at 5

 **my-only-sunshine:** <3

 **dadchi** : fuckin goals

 **SALT** : IM HERE HINATA OPEN THE FUCK UP

 **my-only-sunshine** : wait u salty ass hoe im still upstairs

 **yamagucci** : im also here u fuck

 **I-Lev-You** : i swear @karasuno ur first years are wILD WITH THE SWEARING

 **suggasuggachoochoo** : so are we,,,

 **neko-neko-nii-chan:** CAN WE TALK ABOUT IWAIZUMI'S BARA ARMS

_eno-one added alien-boy to "KARASUNO MEMES"._

**alien-boy:** INDEED 

 **boxedmilk:** ugh why are you here

 **alien-boy** : dont be mean,,, tobio-chaan~ (。･∀･)ﾉ

 **boxedmilk** :

**dadchi** ; omfg kageyama

 **my-only-sunshine:** he finally uses reaction gifs,, its like im falling in love with you all over again

 **boxedmilk** : <3

 **alien-boy** : where's my salty boyfriend? i need moral support つ´Д`)つ

_alien-boy added bara-arms to "KARASUNO MEMES"._

**bara-arms** : ugh

 **alien-boy:** IWA CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

 **kiyoko-san:** hinata open up u shit

 **my-only-sunshine** : COMING

 **boxedmilk** : thats what ur gonna do tonight bby

 **my-only-sunshine** : fucking hell

 **bara-arms** : yALL ARE W I L D

 **suggasuggachoochoo** ; tell me about it

+

_12:35 PM_

**my-only-sunshine** : ok we're back,,, we had a fun time

 **boxedmilk** : you saw me naked jfc

 **suggasuggachoochoo:** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DO TELL

 **my-only-sunshine:** he has a big dick,,

 **suggasuggachoochoo:** i... im speechless,,,

 **dadchi** : use protection

 **my-only-sunshine** : and he has bara arms

 **alien-boy** : i saw bara arms,,, nice tobio-chan

 **boxedmilk** : thanks shittykawa

 **kiyoko-san** : did hinata really tho?

 **boxedmilk** : yep,, that led us to making out while i was getting dressed,, basically reverse sex

 **dadchi** : oH MY G OD

 **kenmatastic** : so shoyo,, gettin some???

 **my-only-sunshine:** kenma pls stop

 **boxedmilk** : ill give u some bby dw

 **my-only-sunshine** : of course u will,, UR MY SLUT

 **boxedmilk** : daddy

_suggasuggachoochoo left "KARASUNO MEMES"._

_my-only-sunshine added suggasuggachoochoo to "KARASUNO MEMES"._

**my-only-sunshine** : _there's no escape_

 **suggasuggachoochoo** : i hate life


	5. Make Us Free!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Haruka Nanase from Iwatobi Highschool are cousins. DUH. Haru adds his friends, SouMako it is, RinHaru is canon, Rin likes fucking up people's emotions, and Daichi is done with his memes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking tired of bolding their users so I'm not gonna do that.
> 
> USERNAMES:
> 
> nanase: Haru, duh  
> makomom: Makoto  
> thugisa: Nagisa  
> EDGELORD1000: Rin  
> butterfly: Rei
> 
> THE FREE BOYS! ! ! ! ! A RE HE RE!!!!!!!!!  
> lmao im sorry if you guys ship makoharu and not rinharu,,, sousuke isnt in this chapter and he won't show up until chapter 15 (im making that chapter rn) so im sorry xoxo
> 
> follow me on twitter lmao:: [@1800MATSUOKA](https://twitter.com/1800MATSUOKA)

_2:00 AM, Sunday_

_KARASUNO MEMES - **dadchi, boxedmilk,** **my-only-sunshine, suggasuggachoochoo**_ **,** _a_ _nd_ ** _15_** _others._ _ **  
**_

boxedmilk: rt if you think i put the milk first

the best senpai: rt

noya-senpai: rt

Jesus: rt

dadchi: rt

bara-arms: rt

boxedmilk: who do you fucking think i am you fucks

my-only-sunshine: so you dont

boxedmilk: NO WTF IM NOT A SICK BASTARD

boxedmilk: i save the best for last ;))))))))

alien-boy: like saving ur best toss for the last part of that middle school match and haha nobody spiked it

boxedmilk: did i fuckin ask u dickwad

bara-arms: personal aesthetic: kageyama calling oikawa dickwad

yachi--: rt tbh,, @iwaizumi-senpai

bara-arms: iwaizumi's fine^^

alien-boy: how come she gets emoticons and not me?? つ´Д`)つ

bara-arms: cause u suck

bara-arms: in both ways too

kenmatastic: its like 2AM tf are y'all doing

dadchi: im usually awake at night more often during the summer,, cant sleep,, too cold

boxedmilk: uhm my cousin's friend just told me to add them guys here,, have to add my cousin first tho

alien-boy: what's his name?

boxedmilk: haruka

alien-boy: her*

_boxedmilk added nanase to "KARASUNO MEMES"._

nanase: did u just assume my gENDER??????????!?!?!?! IM CALLING MY LAWYER

noya-senpai: i like this guy already

the best senpai: hmm me too tbh

Naruto: yep, like him a lot

_boxedmilk added makomom, thugisa, EDGELORD1000, and butterfly to "KARASUNO MEMES"._

butterfly: what the hell kageyama i need my sleep, or i won't be beautiful smh

alien-boy: same

butterfly: who u peanut butter hair lookin ass

alien-boy: I AM DECEASED

bara-arms: i would fite this dude, but he got u good m8

EDGELORD1000: WHAT WOULD _YOU_ LIKE FOR BREAKFAST HARU

boxedmilk: rin please

nanase: muffins!!!

dadchi: i will TREBUCHET these INDIVIDUALS to MEDIEVAL EUROPE

EDGELORD1000: THATS RIGHT!!! HERE AT SAMEZUKA MUFFINS, WE KNOW MUFFINS MAKE THE _BEST_ BREAKFAST!!!!!!!!!!!!1one!1

suggasuggachoochoo: tf man

Naruto: oh man i love these dudes kags

boxedmilk: thanks i try

EDGELORD1000: SO WHY NOT TRY OUR _EXCITING_ NEW FLAVOURS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SALT: im gonna die here is2g i cannot take anymore memes

yamagucci: WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY RIN'S EXCITING NEW FLAVORS TSUKKI??????????????????????/

SALT: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

EDGELORD1000: raspberry!

EDGELORD1000: cranberry

EDGELORD1000: apples

kenmatastic: hey guys im back

EDGELORD1000: cinnamon

kenmatastic: no thanks

EDGELORD1000: pecan

dadchi: I WILL NOT TRY ANY OF THESE FUCKING CUPCAKES

my-only-sunshine: they're muffins, captain

dachi: DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE HINATA

EDGELORD1000: pumpkin

EDGELORD1000: nut

EDGELORD1000: date nut

kenmatastic: wouldnt u like some of kageyama's date night shouyou ;))))))))))))))))

my-only-sunshine: kenma pls dont do this to me

EDGELORD1000: lemon poppy-seed muffin!!!

boxedmilk; kei :) nobody :) leaves :) this :) chat

SALT: kill me

boxedmilk: gladly

EDGELORD1000: bananaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

EDGELORD1000: orange

makomom: rin

EDGELORD1000: peach

EDGELORD1000: sTRAWBeRRY

makomom; rin PLEASE

EDGELORD1000: blueberry!

EDGELORD1000: boysenberry

noya-senpai: stop this man

Naruto: nah its cool

EDGELORD1000: almond

EDGELORD1000: CHOCO CHOCO CHIP

butterfly: rin what the fuck

EDGELORD1000: carrot

EDGELORD1000: gooseberry!

nanase: see this is why i love him

makomo: see this is why i hate him

EDGELORD1000: pumpernickel

EDGELORD1000: fish

dadchi: huh

EDGELORD1000: paperclip

dadchi: these muffins are starting to

EDGELORD1000: ink

EDGELORD1000: bird

dadchi: rin what the fuck

EDGELORD1000: shampoo!!!!!

SALT: is there a salt muffin bc i need it to free! myself from these memes

EDGELORD1000: star wars muffin!!!!!!!!!

yachi--: OOOOO

Jesus: hey guys

EDGELORD1000: bullfrog!

Jesus: bye guys

EDGELORD1000: crickets

suggasuggachoochoo: wtf is happening with this chat, haruka whats wrong with ur friend

nanase: its more like haha boyfriend but haha ... and haru's fine

makomom: these two are my sons and i hate them

EDGELORD1000: cigarettes

dadchi: omg coach ukai would love cigarette muffins

EDGELORD1000: bits of glass muffin!

Thugisa: i think we lost him

makomom: UR JUST REALISING THAT NOW

butterfly: we lost him a long time ago, nagisa

EDGELORD1000: asbestos!

EDGELORD1000: IM BAKING MUFFINS ASBESTOS I CAN!! HAHHAHUHUIHRFIHHAAHAH

the best senpai: ooo i get what he's referencing

noya-senpai: omg

EDGELORD1000: monkey

EDGELORD1000: al jerome muffin

EDGELORD1000: elephant

boxedmilk: ####animalzcruelty

my-only-sunshine: i looked up who "rin' was just now,,, i researched samezuka and he's in a swim team. rin matsuoka

nanase: WOW FBI BACK TF UP

dadchi: why is the FBI here?

dadchi: haha bc im team dad-- okay ill stop

EDGELORD1000: pencil!

EDGELORD1000: newspaper!

EDGELORD1000: fire!!!

SALT: ooooo

yamagucci: tf tsukki

SALT: shut up yamaguchi

yamagucci: sorry tsukki

EDGELORD1000: IMAGINARY MUFFIN

dadchi: rin, we get it,, u meme

EDGELORD1000: cartoon muffin!

EDGELORD1000: blood.

suggasuggachoochoo: what

EDGELORD1000: whAT MUFFIN WOULD YOU LIKE FOR BR EAKFAST, HARU????????

nanase: i lost my appetite..

EDGELORD1000: you'll eAT A MUFFIN.

EDGELORD1000: AND YOU'LL LIKE IT

SALT: i'm uncomfortable

dadchi: who isnt

EDGELORD1000: SO TRY ALL OF OUR DELICIOUS SAMEZUKA MUFFINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

EDGELORD1000: AT SAMEZUKA MUFFINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

dadchi: finally

dadchi: its over

Jesus: that was an emotional rollercoaster

yachi--: rt

EDGELORD1000: love you haru,, i gotta blast

nanase: <3

boxedmilk: adding yall was a mistake

EDGELORD1000: the best decision i made**

boxedmilk: jfc rin


	6. Sugamomma and Dadchi pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait, so you're telling me that Daichi and Suga aren't dating?
> 
> Impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so short, so i'm sorry!!
> 
> i was so so BUSY with cram school and everything else, so!!! yeah
> 
> follow me on twitter lmao:: [@1800MATSUOKA](https://twitter.com/1800MATSUOKA)

_KARASUNO MEMES - **dadchi, boxedmilk, my-only-sunshine, suggasuggachoochoo** , and **19** others  
_

_bara-arms added  this-is-issei, hanamaki-disease, yahabae, kinkindaidaichi, wateri, and kunimimi to "KARASUNO MEMES"._

bara-arms: moral support

suggasuggachoochoo: smh

this-is-issei: NEE NEE PAPA WAIN WO CHOUDAI

the best senpai: damn it

wateri: NEE NEE MAMA NEE NEE MAMA

wateri: MUKASHI NI TABETA BORONEEZE NO

kunimimi: ANO AJI GA WASURERARENAIN DA

boxedmilk: nani the fuck

kunimimi: yO U DONT KNOW WHAT HETALIA IS, KING?????????!?!!?!

my-only-sunshine: fight me

boxedmilk: no?? is hetalia like italy or smthn

kumimi: IT IS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

boxedmilk: oh

dadchi: iwaizumi pls

bara-arms: blame my boyfriend jfc

alien-boy: oh NOW you're blaming me,, im not gonna kiss you all day iwa-chan

bara-arms: lmao okay see if you can take it

alien-boy: FINE

dadchi: sigh

kiyoko-san: but okay, remember when suga (?) said that him and daichi weren't a thing

dadchi: uh yeah

suggasuggachoochoo: ya,, we aren't a thing,,

boxedmilk: W H A T T H E F U C K Y A L L

alien-boy: _what the fuck_

noya-senpai: fucking same - literally nani the fuck

Jesus: are you serious

SALT: fucki g hell

yamagucci: srsly tho

YOUR-OWN-KIN: um i what

Naruto: jesus christ?????????

eno-one: ur joking right

yachi--: huh???

kenmatastic: im not even from karasuno but i know

neko-neko-nii-chan: same

I-Lev-You: yepperdoodle

kinkindaidaichi: literally all of aobajosai thinks yall are dating

nanase: ive seen pics of suga-san and daichi-san,, yall arent dating?? p.s thanks kags

makomom: also seen those pics, literally????????

butterfly: same here, also goes for nagisa

thugisa: mhm

EDGELORD1000: literally fucking same thanks kags

suggasuggachoochoo: WTF YALL ME AND DAICHI ARE JUST FRIENDS

EDGELORD1000: [sure, jan](http://arisupaints.deviantart.com/art/Haikyuu-Daichi-Suga-525280378)

suggasuggachoochoo: WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!!?!?1 AND WE'RE JUST FRIENDS JFC

boxedmilk: "I'm sorry for all of my whimpering, groaning, and sniveling," - Sugawara

EDGELORD1000: ooooo ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

dadchi: okay yeah suga might've said that BUT STILL FRIEND S

thugisa: [really (also hinata and kags are in this so)](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/2f/28/3a/2f283af6eb9f65645345acf7bfff4e8c.jpg)

my-only-sunshine: YA GROSS

SALT: but that pic 100% happened i can guarantee yams couldn't stop crying

alien-boy: fucking same

kinkindaidaichi: [practice match lmao](https://68.media.tumblr.com/70bd7feb470032b6932841065830e43d/tumblr_nhhze2rrzs1u0usuxo1_500.png)

dadchi: im screaming i rememBER THAT

my-only-sunshine: [and you act like a mum jfc](https://68.media.tumblr.com/8c85d5b5c37775946f817d4c99354cc6/tumblr_oap8cj6Sqd1vak2qzo1_500.gif)

boxedmilk: [DON'T FORGET THIS,, MHHMHMM WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY "LECTURE"](http://68.media.tumblr.com/a6acc4e03eddc3f237cf2faa0e261f03/tumblr_nmbne6Hhlv1unsjmpo3_500.gif)

dadchi: .. it is true..

nanase: cmon daichi just dont hide,, we wont hate

suggasuggachoochoo: We aren't dating. Please, can't you guys understand that?

boxedmilk: fuck we're in big trouble he's using proper grammar 1!!!!

Jesus: uh oh


	7. Sugamomma and Dadchi pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAICHI CONFESSES 
> 
> I REPEAT 
> 
> DAICHI CONFESSES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sO tired and STRESSED with cram school and regular school
> 
> why do i do this to myself
> 
> tfw you want to go to a good uni but all you do is procrastinate and wear pyjamas at school
> 
> i mean, im a Smart Kiddo but that aint enough when youre looking for a dECENT FUCKIN JOB AND A DECENT UNIVERSITY in aussieland
> 
> ok bye
> 
> here's a chapter
> 
> follow me on twitter lmao:: [@1800MATSUOKA](https://twitter.com/1800MATSUOKA)

Koushi Sugawara liked Sawamura Daichi a lot.

The way he's always so gentle and aware, the way he acts as a fatherly figure, but can also mingle with the team. Team Dads was a turn on for Koushi. He loved how he was demanding, that sounds kinky, but okay. It's not just that though. He brings the team up, never letting them down.

* * *

_KARASUNO MEMES  
_

_Oikawa Tooru changed his nickname to "oiks"._

**dadchi** : ok but me and suga might act like a couple but we're not

 **dadchi** **:** i mean i guess it's bc i was always with him

 **dadchi** : yeah i love both suga and asahi, but there's this certain thing w/ me and suga

 **boxedmilk** : he's opening up

 **my-only-sunshine** : he is

 **dadchi** : i guess it's bc of a certain connection

 **dadchi** : and um i still appreciate asahi definitely

 **dadchi** : but team captain and vice captain,,, you have to be always together, and that certain _closeness_ kinda just

 **dadchi** : stuck and shit

 **suggasuggachoochoo** : daichi...

 **oiks** : karasuno is intense af what

_Matsuoka Rin changed his nickname to "shark boy"._

_Nanase Haruka changed his nickname to "free"._

**free:** intense stuff

 **shark boy** : yeah

 **dadchi:** and um ive done some deep thinking

 **dadchi** : the reason why im so close with suga is probs because i

 **dadchi:** _like him a lot. romantically._

 **thugisa:** i just witnessed a confession i'm shrieking

 **oiks:** true love right there folks

 **oiks:** why can't we be like that, iwa-chan?

_Hajime Iwaizumi changed his nickname to "bara"._

**bara:** shut the fuck up

 **suggasuggachoochoo** : daichi... i like you too...

 **dadchi** : really??

 **suggasuggachoochoo** : it started around 1st year summer break and um yeah

 **dadchi:** im fucking sobbing meet me @ the gym

_12:45 PM - Lunch Break_

_Nishinoya Yuu changed his nickname to "rollingthunder".  
_

**Nishinoya Yuu sent a photo.  
**

(art by Viria)

 **oiks** : oh my fuking

 **rollingthunder** : but they finally resolved their issues??????????? im happy?

 **dadchi:** start running noya

 **rollingthunder** : f u c k

_Sugawara Koushi changed his nickname to "suga"._

**oiks:** boring

 **suga** : shut up you cocaine addicted meat pole

 **oiks** : what

 **bara** : stop acting innocent we know you snort cocaine

 **oiks** : what the fuck im confused i dont even SMOKE???????? so like???????? i dont snort??? cocaine??

 **suga** : jk he doesn't snort cocaine

 **boxedmilk** : i wouldn't be surprised, if he did.

_Hinata Shoyo changed his nickname to "hoenata"._

**suga:** uhm son excuse me

 **hoenata** : im bored of sunshine i also have a sexual side u know

 **boxedmilk** : he does

 **oiks:** ew we don't have to know about that s h i t

 **bara** : says the one who bragged about our kinky sex life to mattsun for 5 hours

 **oiks** : i

 **oiks** : ok but you admit that we have a kinky sex life

 **hoenata** : i don't have to hear this this is adult stuff i hate it

 **boxedmilk:** so pure

 **hoenata** : do you want me to slam you on a wall to prove you im not innocent

 **boxedmilk** : how will u reach me tho

 **hoenata** : fucking try me

 **suga** : all right children

 **dadchi** : kageyama, hinata shut up

 **thugisa:** so... are suga-senpai and daichi-senpai dating now?

 **dadchi:** um

 **oiks** : you know who would b rlly pissed rn

 **oiks** : Kuroo

_Tetsurou Kuroo changed his nickname to "dramaqueen"._

**dramaqueen** : hi yes hello, i am aware of the daisuga situation. WHY THE FUCK ARE U NOT DATING _YET_

_Kozume Kenma changed his nickname to "kazoo kid"._

**kazoo kid:** i saw drama and got triggered

_Haiba Lev changed his nickname to "leg"._

**leg:** ooo

 **suga** : what the fuck is daisuga

 **oiks** : so slow, refreshing-kun

 **suga** : shut the fuck up you meatpole

 **dadchi** : umm so like suga

 **suga** : ya?

 **dadchi** : are we dating now?

 **suga:** do you _want_ to?

 **dadchi** : y  E S

 **suga** : then it's settled

 **suga** : we're dating

 **shark** : fuking finally

 **free** : no swearing, rin

 **shark** : try me you dry buttplug

 **makomom** : what even @ rin

 **shark** : shut up ur not my mom

 **makomom** : you technically ARE a mom so no definitely not

 **butterfly** : you guys are odd. really odd.

 **this-is-issei** : you could say they're

 **kunimimi** : _Pretty.Odd._

 **SALT:** DID I SEE A PANIC! ALBUM *brendon voice* FUCK YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

 **yamagucci** : y'all triggered Tsukki

 **SALT** : SHUT UP YAMAGUCHI

 **yamagucci** : fight me tsukki

 **hoenata** : gasp

 **yamagucci** : jk sorry tsukki

 **SALT** : ok u were cool for like 3 seconds damn it

 **yamagucci** : *deep sigh*

_1:45 PM_

**hoenata** : hi stranger

 **boxedmilk** : i swear to the milk gods i will strangle you with a bagpipe

 **hoenata** :  it's been awhile

 **oiks** : no no no i hate that video go away go away go away go awayyaayay

 **YOUR-OWN-KIN** : hinata is memeing omg

 **Naruto** : im proud

_Chikara Ennoshita changed his nickname to "ennoshit"._

**ennoshit** : me too tbh

 **hoenata** : i've missed you

 **leg** : heya why you texting in class

 **hoenata** : it's okay, you can look at my butt

 **leg:** bye guys i hate that meme b y e

 **hoenata:** hehe i feel like i can be really vulnerable with you

 **boxedmilk** : kinky

 **hoenata** ; *random ass tree pops in* do you like this tree i made, cool right?

 **suga** : oh my fucking g o d

 **this-is-issei** : transferring to kara(t)suno

 **suga** : excuse m e

 **rollingthunder** : i fucking _live_ for that video

 **hoenata:** i thought it was cool

_Azumane Asahi changed his nickname to "assahi"._

**assahi** : noya made me do it rip

 **hoenata:** mhh... ha... it's so hard to make things sometimes, y'know?

 **assahi** : oh my fucking _god_

 **suga:** NO SWEARING ASAHI

 **assahi** : sorry _mom_

 **hoenata** : it just takes so much mental energy... and you get _so tired_

 **kazoo kid** : wow karasuno is dank as fuck

 **Naruto** : the fuck we are

 **hoenata** : i just wanna stay here and relax with you...

 **shark** : me @ haru

 **free** : shhssh

 **hoenata** : *rubs the floor* wow... check out the sunset

 **kunimimi** : so dank

 **wateri** : so fucking dank

 **hoenata** : so nice to stop and take all this in

 **bara** : cute

 **oiks** : it's not, i am

 **bara** : sure, shittykawa

 **oiks** : rude

 **hoenata** : it really makes you enjoy being alive

 **hoenata** : even you...

 **dadchi** : woah what even is this meme

 **hoenata** : i love looking at you

 **oiks** : i love looking at me too

 **wateri** : we don't

 **oiks** : shut up

 **hoenata** : i want to remember _all_ your shapes

 **dadchi** : lowkey creepy with a hint of sweet

 **suga** : a mess

 **hoenata** : i've been thinking abotut uijytlihjln

 **boxedmilk** : his phone got confiscated

 **boxedmilk** : i passed his classroom lmaooo

 **oiks** : rip hinata 2k17

_5:35 PM_

**hoenata:** not dead

 **boxedmilk** : wish you were

 **hoenata:** you love me

 **boxedmilk** : i do

 **hoenata** : (≖ᴗ≖✿)


	8. I Meatsauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa makes a rap. Oikawa "I Meatsauce" Tooru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ? live??? for 50% off????
> 
> so,
> 
> um
> 
> cram school
> 
> shitty days and weeks
> 
> again, im sorry lol
> 
> follow me on twitter lmao:: [@1800MATSUOKA](https://twitter.com/1800MATSUOKA)

_Nagisa Hazuki had a talent for rapping. So, he used that particular talent._

"Heya, Makoto," he waved at the older boy. Makoto looked and him and waved back. "What's up?"

He breathed in. "You know that song... it goes... _make us free na splash, kasaneta.. hikari kontorasuto abite..._ " Makoto nodded.

"Yeah, it's called _Splash Free!_ "

"Don't you think the guys who sang it... sounds a bit like us? Like, you know. Me, you, Rei, Haru, and Rin?"

Makoto gasped.

"Holy shit," he breathed out, still kind of surprised. The singers _did_ sound like them, now that he's thinking about it.

"Yep, exactly."

"Do you want to sing it with me or something?" Nagisa asked.

"Oh, hell yeah."

"I just want to change the second part to a rap."

"GREAT! Let's do it! Call Haru, Rei, and Rin, we're doing this,"

* * *

_save me_

_Hinata Shoyo changed the group name to "save me".  
_

hoenata: hahaha i live in the Netherlands

boxedmilk: excuse my foul language but what the fuck

kazoo kid: what's up shoyo?

hoenata: i play baseball and am 19 years old i have a boyfriend named tobio

boxedmilk: okay what THE FUCK

kunimimi: is hinata ok

hoenata: hahahaha

dadchi: is everything alright

hoenata: no

free: make us free _na_ splash _kasaneta, hikari kontorasuto abite_ , feel so free _na kyou, tobikomu_

hoenata: OH HELL YEAH I LOVE THIS SONG

boxedmilk: S H O OK K AIWQUHRFQUH

suga: Y E S

shark: _ore-tachi no_ brand new blue, yeah

butterfly: _OMOU YOU NI SEI! SEI! SEI!_ UH-OH

momkoto; _JIBUNRASHIKU_ KICK! KICK! KICK! UH-OH

free: _TSUKAMITAINDA_ PULL PULL PULL UH-OH

shark: _TODIKISOU_ DEEP! DEEP DEEP SPLASH FREE

_Nagisa Hazuki changed his nickname to "RAP GOD HAZUKI"._

RAP GOD HAZUKI: WHAT UP SLUTS ITS YA BOY NG

kunimimi: oh my fucking GOD WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING

wateri: did nagisa change the fuckign lyrics ejefjwewkfpoWK bye

SALT: im gonna die i love the song why change the lyrics

RAP GOD HAZUKI: BOUT TO DROP A RHYME ON THESE BEACH BUOYS. SHO' NUFF, I'M SHOTA TOUGH. HATERS ALWAYS ON ME CAUSE THEY THINK I'M SMALL STUFF

RAP GOD HAZUKI: KIDDIE POOLS

RAP GOD HAZUKI: SWAM UP FROM THE BOTTOM NOW IM KILLIN FOOLS

dadchi: actually, thats a pretty good rap

butterfly: thats why i love him tbh

RAP GOD HAZUKI: THUG LIFE ANIME SCHOOL, CATCH ME STUNTIN WITH MY IWATOBI CREW, MAKOTO REI AND MY BOY HARU

RAP GOD HAZUKI: SPLASH! FLOW JUST LIKE WATER AND CASH CALL ME H 2 OH DAMN OTHER MC'S STRAIGHT UP GET TIDAL WAVE SLAMMED

oiks: hol y shit thats a sick rap

this-is-issei: never say "sick" please

RAP GOD HAZUKI: MY GANG GOES HAM WHEN YOU SEE US SWIMMING BETTER KNOW WE'RE IN DEMAND, RACKING IT UP TOP SHELF LA CROIX YO CREW IS ON SALE 50% OFF

suga: oh it's 50% off because it's ' ~~splash~~ free'

dadchi: OH LMAO

boxedmilk: that was-- great,. iwant to hear nagisa actually rapping that shit

RAP GOD HAZUKI: and rei,, u love me? :")

momkoto: ok like u two are basically dating ofc he does

butterfly: you cheese stick of course jesuf chrit

oiks: jesuf chrit

this-is-issei: jesuf chrit

bara: jesuf chrit

hoenata: naming my first born Jesuf Chrit

hoenata: and yes let's all forget Shouyou's problem

SALT: what's up? im fucking worried u shit

hoenata: um

boxedmilk: SPI T I TO UT

hoenata: kags, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase dont freak out okay

boxedmilk: ok?

hoenata: a girl kissed me

boxedmilk: did you kiss back?

hoenata: no, but she still did. she confessed to me n i told her i was taken, but shE KISSED ME AND I FREAKED OUT N SLAPPED HER

SALT: holy shit

boxedmilk: is it ai-chan?

hoenata: how

hoenata: how did you know

boxedmilk: lmao she constantly talks about you in our class

boxedmilk: i want to snap her neck

boxedmilk: sacrifice her bones to the gods

boxedmilk: cut her body with a chainsaw

boxedmilk: bathe in her blood

hoenata: um

boxedmilk: sorry for the guys who got triggered

butterfly: What's the most efficient way to get over this? Apologise? Say it was basically harassment? Um?

RAP GOD HAZUKI: ew proper grammar

butterfly: shut upppppppp

suga: 1. you shouldn't have slapped her 2. tell her what she did was WRONG and we hate her 3. tell her it was sexual harassment. she kissed you w/o consent.

ROLLINGTHUNDER: such a mom, suga-san

suga: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

_Tanaka Ryunosuke changed his nickname to senpai._

senpai: yep

ROLLINGTHUNDER: YEEEEEEEEEEEEE

SALT: dang tough situation

SALT: never took hinata as a ladies' man tho

boxedmilk: u kidding me?????? he gets 3 confessions a week. they say he's cute and hyper and nice and sociable and im like "um"

boxedmilk: "his ass is MINE"

SALT: confirmed: kageyama is a yandere and is possessive af

senpai: jesus

RAP GOD HAZUKI: Jesuf****

butterfly: fuck YOU

_Lev Haiba added Yaku Morisuke (morihoeke), Taketora Yamamoto (take-hoe-ra), Sou Inuoka (INUHOEKA), Nobuyuki Kai (nobuhoeki), Fukunaga Shohei (shohoe), and Shibayama Yuki (hoeki) to "save me".  
_

morihoeke: another gc. yes, let's make yaku suffer even more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111!!, thanks lev

leg: yw mori-chan

morihoeke: STOP CALLING ME MORI-CHAN I'LL KILL YOU

_Kuroo Tetsurou changed his nickname to "kurhoe"._

_Lev Haiba changed his nickname to "h(oe)aiba".  
_

_Kenma Kozume changed his nickaname to "HOEzume"._

SALT: it's confirmed, the nekoma team are h0es

take-hoe-ra: fuck yeah

senpai: BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ROLLINGTHUNDER: BROOOOOOOOOOOOOO

take-hoe-ra: BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

SALT: oh no

assahi: n'y'all'd've

ROLLINGTHUNDER: wtf

SALT: does the nekoma suck dick for money? probably

take-hoe-ra: binch i'll suck anybody's dick for free

take-hoe-ra: except for tanaka's and yuu's bc they my HOMIES

ROLLINGTHUNDER: *clutches heart* bro

senpai: *wipes tears* bro

take-hoe-ra: <3

hoeki: is rin matsuoka in this chat

shark: you called?

hoeki: OMG HI I LIKE YOU A LOT

free: b a c k  o f f

hoeki: aw. im a makoharu/sourin guy. too bad

momkoto: Y'ALL I LOVE SOMEBODY ELSE I'VE BEEN SWARMED BY GIRL S ASKING ME TO FUCK HARU I DON'T WANNA

hoeki: i would like that but i respect

_Tachibana Makoto added Yamazaki Sousuke (yamayamazaki) to "save me"._

hoeki: i might die

yamayamazaki: tachi-chan i swear i'll cry

hoeki: okay converted to SouMako step up ur game RinHaru

take-hoe-ra: omg tachi-chan that's so sweet

momkoto: SHUT UP H O E S

momkoto: NO PLEASE BBY

yamayamazaki: :"(

momkoto: Please do not pule, patriarch.

ROLLINGTHUNDER: omg is that supposed to be "don't cry, daddy" bc im gonna die

yamayamazaki: Vigorous male.

ROLLINGTHUNDER: GOOD BOY BRB CYRYIGN

boxedmilk: haru's friends are w e i r d

free: oh yeah tell me about it

RAP GOD HAZUKI: fucking fight me

boxedmilk: meet me @ our gym

dadchi: ehem

boxedmilk: meet me @ your gym

RAP GOD HAZUKI: got it pm you iwatobi's address

boxedmilk: WTF THAT'S LIKE IN TOTTORI PREFECTURE NO WAY BINCH

RAP GOD HAZUKI: lmao jk im in Miyagi rn w/ the BROS

momkoto; we're visiting karasuno sooooooooooon

hoenata: I'M EXCITED TO MEET NAGISA HE'S A CUTE LIL DUD

RAP GOD HAZUKI: thanks boo

butterfly: i'm looking forward to meeting tsukishima-kun. he gives off the "i have annoying friend(s)" vibe. because i also give off that vibe too.

SALT: to be honest yeah. nagisa, ain't it?

butterfly: yep.

SALT: good, kageyama and hinata for me then. or the whole team.

dadchi: RUDE, tsukishima.

SALT: except for the third years. second years it's tanaka and noya. narita, kinoshita, and ennoshita are cool

ennoSHITa: thanks boo

SALT: no problemo

_Kazuhito Narita changed his nickname to "KAZOOhito"._

_Hisashi Kinoshita changed his nickname to "Hissashi"._

KAZOOhito: thanks

Hisshashi: what they said

SALT: wow thanks hisashi-senpai

Hissashi: Thank you very much, I appreciate the sentiment.

KAZOOhito: you're just a slut for "-senpai"

Hissashi: pft no

INUHOEKA: Is there a particular reason why you added me in this mess, Lev-san?

h(oe)aiba: proper grammar looks wrong in this gc

INUHOEKA: Rude. Proper grammar is important.

KAZOOhita: it's not trust me

INUHOEKA: Rude. 2x

butterfly: makoto are we even moving why is sendai so cramped tokyo's supposed to be cramped NOT SENDAI

h(oe)aiba: this is Japan jfc

ennoSHITa: okay but where even are you guys

butterfly: shhhhhh

_2 DAYS LATER_

oiks: so um i was watching JJBA then fell asleep

bara: and?

oiks: i woke up to "I Meatsauce" in my facebook drafts. then i accidentally posted it

hoenata: IC AN'T BREATHE WHAT TEHF FCK IT'S NOT EVE THAT FUNNY I CCKFKENVV

SALT: found my senior quote

oiks: CAN YOU NOT

boxedmilk: the ~ m e a t s a u c e  a e s t h e t i c ~

 

oiks: TOBIO-CHAN STOP THIS

KAZOOhito: i found the OP omg

KAZOOhito: made meme

KAZOOhito:

oiks: nO STOP

momkoto:

oiks: NO PLEASE DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY SUFFERING I ALREAYD HVAE MY FANGIRLS MAKING IT TREND ON TIWITTIED

bara: y'all do you want an album filled of shit that oikawa said

oiks: i swear

bara: 

hoenata: omg im following/adding oikawa-san on fb that shit's HILARIOUS

hoenata: also is that edward elric

oiks: yes

boxedmilk: IS THAT INCEST

boxedmilk: NYSNC HAPFPRPI4ROGPJ

INUHOEKA: Tag yourself, I'm "Who is that fgaga", "I just sighed so loudly".

h(oe)aiba: im "My room always smells like weeb but I have never once ate a cannabis"

hoenata: "Eat pocky out of someone's ass it changes everything"

shihoe: "Idk why is pizza capitalism" jesus christ

boxedmilk: "Say heebie jeebie during sex cum instantly" [suggestive noises @ hinata]

suga: "I Meatsauce"

dadchi: "LIS T EN HERE YOU JUICE SMOOTHIE"

kurhoe: "Is that poomp"

HOEzume: ">:) WELL THIS 6 Y/O GETTING SUM"

hoeki: tbh i'm "I'll call you fgaga all I want shrimpshit ok I save the world"

hoenata: offended @ shrimpshit tbh

HOEzume: same

oiks: i'm obviously "Every time one of you shares the I meatsauce post I get closer to death"

bara: i'm "Peen ahahahah"

oiks: IWA-CHAN

bara: ┐(´～｀)┌

_Iwaizumi Hajime changed Oikawa Tooru's nickname to "daddy meatsauce"._

daddy meatsauce: s T O P

_Iwaizumi Hajime locked Oikawa Tooru's nickname._

daddy meatsauce: GOD FUCKING FUCK FUCIOOCJ4ROIWFHERIOHT

_Iwaizumi Hajime locked the groupchat._

daddy meatsauce: i hate you.

bara: you don't

daddy meatsauce: i don't but i kinda hate you rn

bara: ┐(´～｀)┌


	9. DAMN YOU BILL WURTZ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill Wurtz is back at it again, he made another "History of.." video. The last one was History of Japan. This time, it's "History of the Entire World, I guess.". Tanaka and Noya won't shut up about it.
> 
> God, so many regrets.
> 
> Damn you, Bill Wurtz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love the history of the entire world, i guess 
> 
> its perfection honestly
> 
> if you haven't seen it, here's the link-> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xuCn8ux2gbs
> 
> watch it before reading this chapter, you'll get the inside jokes lol
> 
> follow me on twitter lmao:: [@1800MATSUOKA](https://twitter.com/1800MATSUOKA)

Tanaka was just sitting there, his mouth agape. Christ, _he_ made another one? Are there some _quality memes?_ Probably, yeah. It _is_ Bill Wurtz we're talking about. The last History of Japan video had tons of great, quality memes. Can he really outdo that one?

He tapped on Noya's contact and tapped the 'call' icon.

_Bz..._

_Bzz.._

_"Ryuu! Did you see?! I was waiting for you to call me! I haven't watched it yet, let's watch it together!"_ Nishinoya was loud, as usual. Tanaka spun his chair and dragged it to his desk using his body. 

"Mhm, I saw-" he scrolled on his YouTube feed and clicked on the video, pausing it before it played. _"- I have it ready! Play in 1, 2, -"_

**_"3."_ **

* * *

  **groupchat name:  
** history of the entire world, i guess - DISCUSS

 **members:  
** karasuno team memes (see here for the contacts), nek(h)o(e)ma team (see here for the contacts), planty fucks aka aoba johsai (see here for the contacts)

 **locked nicknames:** daddy meatsauce (oikawa tooru)

 **banned contacts:** n/a

**chat:**

hoenata: DID YOU GUYS FUCKGING GSEE THE FVIODEO

dadchi: i did and it was great

dadchi: i learned a lot to be honest

suga: you're so cute omg

dadchi: shh

daddy meatsauce: it was sO GOOD I GOT ME SOME GREAT REACTION PICS

boxedmilk: what video?

_tsukishima kei changed his nickname to "beta greek™"_

hoenata: BABE COME HERE ASAP LETS WATCH THE VIDEO

boxedmilk: omw omw

senpai: hol.......y....... shit.....

senpai: THAT WAS SO EDUCATIONNALL WTKJ3HT4KHGUE AND IT WA SSO G OSOD

_nishinoya yuu changed his nickname to "space dust™"_

_tanaka ryunosuke changed his nickname to "merchants, probably"_

space dust™: that wAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I'VE FUCKGIN S E E N THE MEME SWERE SO GOOD IM FGONNA SRKEMA A

dadchi: it was rather educational

suga: yeah it fucking was

suga: bill wurtz is amazing wtf the fuck

_nagisa hazuki changed his nickname to "quarks"_

_rei ryuguzaki changed his nickname to "stuff"_

quarks: qUARKS AND

stuff: STUFF

quarks: rei and i enjoyed that vid a lot, quality memes

_iwaizumi hajime unlocked oikawa tooru's nickname._

_oikawa tooru changed his nickname to "how did this happen?"_

how did this happen?: pm me for reaction pics

_iwaizumi hajime changed his nickname to "it's a STAR"_

it's a STAR: i have an idea for kou-chan and sawa-chan pm me you guys

suga: KOU-CHAN

dadchi: S A W A - C H A N

it's a STAR: oh my god kawa-chan

it's a STAR: O I K A W A  * * * S U G A  * ** * D A I C H I * * *

it's a STAR: what did you do, my lovely setter?

it's a STAR: S H I T T Y K A W A

it's a STAR: i hate you SO MUCH YOU lovely GUY

it's a STAR: C R A P P Y  * * **

how did this happen?: huehuehuehue i changed your auto-correct settings, whatever name you type it'll change into something

it's a STAR: cena-senpai

it's a STAR: im going to scream i wanted to type j o h n  c e n a and it won't let me how do i change this back

how did this happen?: HAHAHAHAHEEUEHEUEUE

hoenata: tag yourself im "cena-senpai"

boxedmilk: pay attention to me hinata or else i'll cry

hoenata: yes ye s i will you needy fuck

boxedmilk: <3 xoxoxoxoxo

_yamaguchi tadashi changed his nickname to "even crazier space dust"_

beta greek™: hinata and kageyama are disgusting honestly

even crazier space dust: our whole team is disgusting

_yachi hitoka changed her nickname to "gnarly space ingredients"_

_kiyoko shimizu changed her nickname to "chemical soup"_

chemical soup: Offended, Yamaguchi.

gnarly space ingredients: wHO OFFENDED MY W O M A N I WILL FIHTGHT

even crazier space dust: omg sorry yachi-san, kiyoko-senpai,, i mean the boys in our vball team

chemical soup: Damn straight. (([whispers] Damn gay.))

gnarly space ingredients: i love shimizu so much

chemical soup: You too.

gnarly space ingredients: im actually sobbing rn

_kuroo tetsurou changed his nickname to "Cambrian explosion"_

Cambrian explosion: it was so good oh my god

Cambrian explosion: so good that even _kenma_ enjoyed it. the guy who _loathes_ memes

HOEzume: i don't loathe memes, i just tend to dislike them. they're albeit offensive.

INUHOEKA: Who uses "albeit" these days?

stuff: a lot of people, fancy fancy people

_inuoka sou changed his nickname to "a human person"._

a human person: 5...4...3...2..1

a human person: @Shibayama THE DARE IS OVER I GET TO USE SHITTY GRAMMAR AGAIN FUFIRWOVIR

Cambrian explosion: WHAT WHO ARE YOUW HAT HAVE YOU DOEN TO INUOKA

_shibayama yuki changed his nickname to "Society"_

Society: yeah your dare is over you can talk in shitty grammar again xoxo

a human person: yuss, so you have to use "xoxo" at the end of your sentences :3c fufufufu

Cambrian explosion: im still so confused wtf

Society: i will murder you in your sleep xoxo

beta greek™: the sentence is actually creepier with xoxo

it's a STAR: true, glasses-chan

chemical soup: Who, me?

it's a STAR: FUCKING HELL I MEANT T S U K I S H I M A

chemical soup: No need to use caps on me.

_matsukawa issei changed his nickname to "Africa"._

Africa: fufuf now we have to show our true colours, makki :3c

_hanamaki takahiro changed his nickname to "that's how every it gets"._

that's how every it gets: yes indeed fufufu :3c

it's a STAR: ":3c" counter: 3

gnarly space ingredients: what was your favourite '''''arc''''' in the video?

beta greek™: hhhmmmm, when bill started to talk about dinosaurs

even crazier space dust: of fucking course

beta greek™: shut up yamaguchi

even crazier space dust: sorry tsukki!!

_lev haiba changed his nickname to "dank river valley"_

dank river valley: fucking bill wurtz is at it again,, god i love him

_oikawa tooru added kyoutani kentarou (~persian empire~) to "history of the entire world, i guess - DISCUSS"._

~persian empire~: what the fuck is this

~persian empire~: oh its the Karasuno team chat

~persian empire~: or,, hmmm... "the schools that lost to karasuno + karasuno"

space dust™: FUCKING R O A S T E D

dadchi: omg even kyoutani from AOBA JOHSAI said so rip

_yahaba shigeru changed his nickname to "who's the buddha?"_

who's the buddha?: as the next captain of Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club, I hereby declare that Kyoutani Kentarou is hereby BANISHED from our quarters. Thank you.

~persian empire~: no dick for you yahaba :^))))))))))

who's the buddha?: As the next captain of Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club, I hereby declare that Kyoutani Kentarou is no longer banished from our quarters. Thank you.

it's a STAR: confirmed: yaha-chan is thirsty for mad dog-chan's dick

it's a STAR: im going to puke i hate o i k a w a so much

~persian empire~: don't call me mad dog-chan, senpai

it's a STAR: i won't im sorry

_kageyama tobio changed his nickname to "alexander the dead"._

alexander the dead: that was so educational wtf

_hinata shouyou changed his nickname to "time to conquer all of India"._

time to conquer all of India: fuck yeah it was

_hinata shouyou added wakatoshi ushijima (wakafloshi ushijoejoe) to "history of the entire world, i guess - DISCUSS"_

wakafloshi ushijoejoe: Hinata, what is this?

dadchi: IT'S USHIJIMA WAT THE FUK IS WITH YOU R NICKNAME

wakafloshi ushijoejoe: Tendou made this account for me. I suppose you're Karasuno's captain, Daichi Sawamura, yes?

dadchi: mhm yeah

wakafloshi ushijoejoe: The way you type reminds me of Tendou and Semi. Shall I add them? Hinata, is that okay?

time to conquer all of India: yeah sure man

wakafloshi ushijoejoe: Thanks.

how did this happen?: im going to puke. why is ushiwaka here?

wakafloshi ushijoejoe: Why do you hate me so much? Sigh, I need backup.

_wakatoshi ushijima added tendou satori (spices) and semi eita (horse nomads)._

spices: ushiwaka-chan!!!!!!! what's this, what's this?

horse nomads: it's a fucking group chat tendou

spices: rude, eita-chan!

horse nomads: i'm going to fucking raw you alive try me

spices: violent me daddy ;^)

dadchi: ew what the hell,, ushijima remove them

wakafloshi ushijoejoe: As you wish, Sawamura.

spices: NO NO NON ONNONON USHIJIMA NO

wakafloshi ushijoejoe: Well, then.

wakafloshi ushijoejoe: I'm sorry, Sawamura. I have to trust my teammates.

wakafloshi ushijoejoe: Former... teammates.

spices: N O  NO NO N ON O  SHHHHHHHH WE'RE GRADUATING IN A MONT H DONT MAKE ME REMEMBER USHIWAKA-CHAN

dadchi: if we survive nationals then we won't be graduating in a while lol

_**to be continued** _


	10. Beep Beep Lettuce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beep beep lettuce. - Ushijima Wakatoshi

**_continuation_ **

**_[ okay, natsu is a bit older in this fanfic. she's 14 in this fic, but she's really young in the canonverse ]_ **

beta greek™: tbh i don't want the 3rd years to graduate, they're too good,,,,,

dadchi: but ennoshita narita and kinoshita,, they're also really good!!

beta greek™: not in _that_ way. i mean, i appreciate the "ita" trio, but you and suga-senpai are like,.. mother and father to the team

_ennoshita chikara changed his nickname to "China"._

China: right?! i definitely want to be a reg but i would miss them so much!!!!!!! asahi-san maybe really fragile and stuff but he's like,,, an amazing guy!!

space dust™: stop with the feelings, guys

_asahi azumane changed his nickname to "every"._

every: okay, @ 3rd years, which member of your volleyball team would u miss the most?

every: mine's obvious.

space dust™: !!!!!!! it me !!!!!!!

every: yep

dadchi: ,,,like 2nd year and 1st years or

every: yeah

dadchi: yamaguchi and yachi

suga: kageyama, narita, hinata, tsukishima, yamaguchi, ennoshita, kinoshita, yachi, hell even noya and tanaka

suga: o wait that's everyone

suga: so everyone

merchants, probably: thanks suga-san

even crazier space dust: thanks suga-san, daichi-san!!!

how did this happen?: yaha-chan T^T

who's the buddha?: ew

how did this happen?: OFFENDED, ATTACKED, UPSET-

who's the buddha?: good^^

how did this happen?: back me up iwa-chan

_iwaizumi hajime is **busy.**  
_

how did this happen?: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH

Africa: i'd miss kindaichi a lot

_kindaichi yutaro changed his nickname to "it's been everywhere"_

it's been everywhere: thanks!!!!! i'll miss you too, senpai!!!!

that's how every it gets: i'd miss kyoutani a lot,,, his gay tension with yahaba is really A+, would miss 20/10

~persian empire~: shut your mouth, pink guy

gnarly space ingredients: PINK GUY LMAO

~persian empire~: we actually gave senpai a pink suit like pink guy's and he wore it for the day, the teacher's didn't even ask, they thought it was some volleyball tradition

Africa: I HAVE PICS

that's how every it gets: dELET

Africa: lol no

_iwaizumi hajime is **online.**  
_

it's a STAR: would miss watachi a lot

it's a STAR: sigh

_watari shinji changed his nickname to "watachi"._

watachi: thanks senpai

Cambrian explosion: i'd miss my team as a whole... i love my team, *looks at smudged writing in hand* necromancer

take-hoe-ra: [sPITS OUT MILK]

INUHOEKA: im leaving our vball team bye guys

dank river valley: hONESTLY BYE YOU'RE TERRIBLE

HOEzume: he is, right? euhghghgh

Cambrian explosion: kenma bb :"(

HOEzume: who are you i don't know you

Hissashi: i regret being so inactive in this gc it's so fun and meme-y

_hisashi kinoshita changed his nickname to "fuck it, i wanna be something"_

fuck it, i wanna be something: ennoshita is making out with ryuu at this very moment

merchants, probably: wtf i am not

fuck it, i wanna be something: oh but why is ennoshita there

merchants, probably: because he's my friend and he's teaching me some stuff? jesus, we're not even dating

ennoSHITa: yeah lol we aren't dating

suga:

dadchi: oh my god

merchants, probably: HONESTLY SHUT UP

wakafloshi ushijoejoe: But I spotted both of them making out as a celebratory action when you, students of Karasuno, won the match that we had?

wakafloshi ushijoejoe: Well, I thought wrong then. You guys are just _friends_. I do believe that's a thing called "bullshit".

dadchi: LMAO IM DONE

suga: THE PROPER GRAMMAR MAKES IT FUNNIER IM GOING G TOT KMS

spices: i taught ushijima a lot of stuff :") so proud of mys on

wakafloshi ushijoejoe: I'm not your son, though. I thought we were together? Smh.

suga: oh so ushijima uses smh that's good

spices: nO USHIWAKA-CHAN WE ARE TOGETHER FUIERFEROIH

how did this happen?: discusting

~persian empire~: "discusting"

how did this happen?: honestly kyoutani shut up continue sucking yahaba's ass

~persian empire~: fucking fight me you alien fuck

who's the buddha?: i mean,,,, im p sure im the one who's sucking kyouken's ass

who's the buddha?: go on

suga: discusting

how did this happen?: SHUT THE UK CK G FUP

wakafloshi ushijoejoe: Is this how _the_ Oikawa Tooru truly acts? He's a lot more fun in chat... he's so serious when he's playing. It puts you off a bit.

time to conquer all of India: i know right? he's so fuckin scary and i want to lowkey cry

wakafloshi ushijoejoe: Don't cry, I'll fight him for you.

time to conquer all of India: USHIJIMA-SAN

alexander the dead: ehem

wakafloshi ushijoejoe: I'm sorry, Kageyama. He's yours.

alexander the dead: GOOD

time to conquer all of India: o,,,,,,, o well,,,,

_hinata shouyou added hinata natsu (dragneel)._

dragneel: OH YUSS

time to conquer all of India: whAT THE HE C K NATSU

wakafloshi ushijoejoe: Hey, Natsu. How are you?

dragneel: USHIJIMA-KUN HELLO and I'm doing fine ^^ <3

wakafloshi ushijoejoe: NOTE: Natsu is FOURTEEN, don't do anything irresponsible.

Africa: Hina-chan!!!! it's me, Issei-chan!!

dragneel: ISSEI YOUR BROTHER IS BEING MEAN

dragneel: HE'S COOL BUT MEAN

Africa: what the heckity heck is Shinomiya doing??

time to conquer all of India: wHY DID YOU HACK ME NATSU

dragneel: you're always on your phone, why not add me in this GC?

dadchi: because it's living hell, natsu

dragneel: DAI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

dadchi: hello ^^

dragneel: is Suga-senpai here, too?

suga: HINA-CHAN I MISSED YOU WHY DON'T YOU GO TOTHE GYM ANYMORE

dragneel: I've been hanging out with Aone-senpai!!!! and Shinomiya-san!!! and Hitoka-chan!!

suga: You and Yachi?

dragneel: no no her sister!!

suga: YACHI HAS A SISTER????

gnarly space ingredients: yeah her name's Akane lol

dragneel: Akane-chan is so cute i tell you

how did this happen?: ...

how did this happen?: hey nacchan

dragneel: OIKAWA-SENPAI takeru is being mean

how did this happen?: well he's like that

it's a STAR: that's because oikawa is also mean, nacchan

dragneel: no no oikawa-senpai gives me chocolate milk when i visit aoba johsai

suga: wait,,,,, VISIT aoba johsai?????????

dragneel: takeru remember

suga: ..oh...

dragneel: not that we're together lmao i like akane-chan more than i like him

dragneel: he reminds me of oikawa-senpai and its weird dating ur senpai u know

dragneel: for me at least,,,

suga: did a child just use lmao

dragneel: suGA-SAN IM FOURTEEN

dragneel: im turning fifteen,,, excuse me

dragneel: im literally attending ??? highschool???/ next year??

dragneel: fuck off honestly

time to conquer all of India: TELLING MOM THAT YOU SWORE

dragneel: telling mom that you and kageyama fucked in the garden and ruined her plants

alexander the dead: DON'T EXPOSE ME LIKE THIS NACCHAN

dragneel: omg im so sorry kageyama-senpai i love you so much i won't do it i swear

how did this happen?: hey nacchan, would you date kageyama?

dragneel: of course smh

how did this happen?: BUT WOULD YOU DATE ME

dragneel: no!! ur my senpai that's just weird

suga: RO AS T ED

dragneel: kageyama-senpai is a lot more,,, eh,,, how do i say this,, i like him a lot and would date him if i weren't really smitten by Akane-chan

dragneel: or if Shouyou weren't fucking him

alexander the dead: stop swearing nacchan please

dragneel: of course kageyama-senpai!!!!!

alexander the dead: thank you. can i come over? shouyou misses me

time to conquer all of India: I D O N O T

gnarly space ingredients: S H O U Y O U

suga: S H O U Y O U

HOEzume: i was summoned, my fudanshi senses were tingling

HOEzume: i LIVE for first name and last name kinks

Cambrian explosion: Kozume~

HOEzume: go away

dragneel: anyhoot, is bokuto-senpai here?

Cambrian explosion: o shit haven't added him

_kuroo tetsurou added bokuto koutaro to "history of the entire world, i guess - DISCUSS"_

owl-ace: H O O T

owl-ace: NAC C HA N

dragneel: BOKUTO-SENPAIIII

_tendou satori changed his nickname to "tender salami"._

tender salami: hey ushiwaka-chan

tender salami: ushijima how do i look like in my new pants [pic of tendou wearing a sailor moon outfit]

dadchi: WHA THT EUFCK WHYA RE YOU DRESSED UP AS SAILOR MOON

suga: iM

wakafloshi ushijoejoe: Beep beep lettuce.

horse nomads: UsHIJIMA WHAT HAVE I TAUGHT YOU

Africa: MAKKI OH MY GOD

that's how every it gets: USHIJIMA IS A MEME SON IM GOING TIORIGUHERGIUH BYE OIKAWA BYE AOBA JOHSAI IM GOIGN TO GO TO SHIRATORIZAAWA

how did this happen?: FIRST YOU OC OME INTO THIS GC AND YOUR DISGRAC ME AND OU STEEL MY TEMAMMARTES THAT'S IT THAT'S THE LINE YOU DREW THE LINE USHIWAAK

wakafloshi ushijoejoe: Sorry... bip bip LECHUGA.

dragneel: i love ushijima-san so much wtf

horse nomads: i hate him

_oikawa tooru forcibly leaves the group._

_iwaizumi hajime added oikawa tooru to "history of the entire world, i guess - DISCUSS"._

oikawa tooru: wh y do you haTE ME I-

**_to be continued_ **


	11. Hinata Natsu's Gigantic Crush on Hitoka Akane / There For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu is so in love with Akane.
> 
> What the fuck
> 
> ft. ro's shitty raps
> 
> ft. 2x TROYE SIVAN AND MARTIN GARRIX'S NEW SONG THERE FOR YOU AAAAAAAA IT'S SO SO GOOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey binches
> 
> im sorry i haven't been uploading,,,
> 
> cram school and stuff haha
> 
> "wow, ro is actually smart??"
> 
> yes, sadly
> 
> s a d l Y
> 
> this chapter was inspired by that one skype chat fic that i need to find bc i forgot the name wHOOPS
> 
> follow me on twitter lmao:: [@1800MATSUOKA](https://twitter.com/1800MATSUOKA)

_5:05 AM_

dragneel: akane-chan why do you not like me back

dragneel: i appreciate u a lot, even your schedule i track

dragneel: maybe that's why you don't, you think im creepy

dragneel: or listening to me makes you really sleepy

dragneel: or every time i open my mouth you do a weepie

dragneel: if that's the case, please punch me in the face

dragneel: do that while you're wearing very revealing lace

dragneel: you'd be so cute, punching me, bruising me up

dragneel: oh i'd drink from your mouth like it's a little teacup

dragneel: meeting you makes me the luckiest one of them all

dragneel: im an obvious masochist, be like my brother, hit me with a volleyball

dragneel: must i prove that i love you so?

dragneel: you'd be still amazing, even if you were 500 meters tall

dragneel: yeah i'll sweep it off and invite you the grandest ball

dragneel: i don't care if you had the biggest feet

dragneel: i'd still be really happy, oh my lady, go take a seat

dragneel: you must be tired, huh? getting all those confessions from boys

dragneel: how about come with me? i have lots and lots of toys ;)

dragneel: that one was inappropriate, sorry about that

dragneel: can i make it up to you?

dragneel: i can.

dragneel: well... please accept my feelings and go on a date with me

dragneel: i swear on my life, you'll be the happiest girl. trust me, you'll see..

dragneel: back to the topic, why do they call you the tailor?

dragneel: you swear a lot, so why not call you the sailor?

dragneel: is it because of your sewing skills that makes us all feeble?

dragneel: no, that's not it. maybe it's because of how you thread the needle?

dragneel: im not making any sense, am i not?

dragneel: PLEASE LOVE ME BACK DON'T LEAVE MY FEELINGS TO ROT

dragneel: dang im so gay

gnarly space ingredients: ...what was that

dragneel: HITOKA-CHAN OH MY GOD

dadchi: wow

dadchi: true art

_8:55 AM_

_sugawara koushi changed the group name to "THERE FOR YOU BY MARTIN GARRIX & TROYE SIVAN - discuss"_

suga: IM FUKCING  C SC RMWIAN G

suga: TROYE AND MARTIN MADE A SONGG AND IM IN TEARS I T'S S O GODO

even crazier space dust: I JUST WOKE THE FUC KKKKKK UP BC OF NATSU'S MESSAGES AND I SCROLLLLED ON TWITTER AND FOUND OUT THAT HE DID IM SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH

alexander the dead: I WAS NOT READY

alexander the dead: N O T R E A D Y I T E L L Y O U

_tsukishima kei changed his nickname to "salty"._

salty: what the heck

_hinata shouyou changed his nickname to "hoenata"._

owl-ace: DID YOU GUYS SEE THE NEW SONG?!?!?!! I WAS WOKEN UP BY aKaAaAghAaAgHASHI AND HE MADE ME LISTEN TO IT AND I'M HAPPY

hoenata: what's happening

alexander the dead: https://youtu.be/pNNMr5glICM HINATA

alexander the dead: L I S T E N  TO I T

Cambrian explosion: BUT YOU GOTTA be HE RW fo R M E TO OO

HOEzume: it's still 9am and im a sobbing Mess oh my god

HOEzume: his voice is so beautiful

HOEzume: i saw haters on the video saying that it wasnt really "Martin Garrix" but they have to adapt to troye's style too,,, man i'm so upset

HOEzume: BUT EITHER WAY I LOVE THIS SONG S O M U C H I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR,.,,,,, FOREVER REALLY

watachi: man i love this song so much and i just,... i tried to hold back my tears. i woke up my mom and she was so worried. i fucking- aH I LOVE TROYE SO MUCH HE DESERVES THE WORLD

hoenata: i,,,

hoenata: wOKE PISSED OFF TODAY

hoenata: AND LATELY EVERYONE FEELS FAKE

hoenata: SOMEHWE RE I I LOS T A PIE CE O F ME

hoenata: mSMOKIGN CIGARETTES ON BALCONIES

hoenata: BUT I CAN'T DO THIS ALONE

hoenata: SOMETIMES I JUST NEED A LIGHT

dadchi: IF I CALL YOU ON THE PH O NE

dadchi: NEED YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE

alexander the dead: SO WHEN YOURE TEARS R OLL DOWN YOUR PILLOG N W LIE A RIVER I'LL BE TH ER EYF O YOU

alexander the dead: I'LL BE THERE FOR Y 9 U OO

_tsukishima kei changed his nickname to "shimatsu"._

shimatsu:  the great king........ singing?? having fun?? wow

shimatsu: (ok ily donthurt m E)

HOEzume: WHEN YOU'RE SCREMAMFN G BUT THEY ONL Y HEar E YOU WHISPS ER

Cambrian explosion: I'll be loud for you~

HOEzume: BUT YOU GOTTA BE THERE FOR ME TOO

hoenata: [sicc beats here]

suga: BUT YOU GOTTA BE THERE FOR ME TOO

quarks: sorry to interrupt but we're outiside (hinata's address) xxxx, xxxx, xxxx and we're lost (im with the guys including rin & sousuke)

hoenata: that's our [kags and i's] address!! we're neighbours!!!!!!

hoenata: where you @

stuff: we're near this fenced house that's near a park ???

hoenata: omg,,, that house is hitoka's house,,, well, i mean it's her grandma's house but still her house

gnarly space ingredients: holy crap

gnarly space ingredients: im too shy to come out and meet you guys o////o

quarks: we have cookies

quarks: red velvet

gnarly space ingredients: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRick GOING OUTSIDE NOW

* * *

As soon as Yachi read 'red velvet', she put on her jacket and her shoes. She just got home from a road trip, and she hasn't changed into her pyjamas yet, she didn't need to dress up. Hitoka removed her ribbon and asked Akane, her (brunette) sister who was silently watching High School Musical and admiring Lucas Grabeel's beauty, to take care of their pet bunny.

She went downstairs and opened the door, looking at the window, instantly spotting an array of hair colours she hasn't seen in around here. They were pretty obscure. One bright yellow haired guy, one with maroon hair, one with blue hair. Pretty cool. The only normal looking ones were these three tall guys, two with black hair and one with brown.

"Hey guys!" Yachi's voice echoed. The blue-haired boy's head turned to her as she squeaked. He pushed up his red glasses and waved. "Guys, Hitoka-chan's here!"

The yellow-head turned to her as well, a bag filled with red and white cookies in hand. _Man, so those are the cookies,_ she was drooling (it wasn't visible in the dark atmosphere they were in, though). The taller black-haired guy was glaring daggers at the shorter black-haired guy, huh.

The one with brown hair just giggled though.

"Sousuke-kun! Stop with that look!" the mousse-haired lad chuckled. The shorter ravenette rolled his eyes and pulled his phone out.

_ Ding! _

_ (PM) _

_ harukahaha: hitoka-chan,, the taller black haired guy is sousuke yamazaki, im haruka nanase, the shorter one lol. MY BOYFRIEND MY LOIVJGG VILOVING BOYFRIEND is the maroon haired guy i love him  _

_ Ding! _

_ (PM) _

_ momkoto: helllooooooooooo yachi hitoka-chan!!!!!! brown haired dude is me, makoto tachibana(na) :^), the blond is nagisa hazuki, glasses-kun is rei ryuugazaki... are you going to invite us or??? _

Yachi yelped and chucked her phone back into her back pocket. "Sorry, guys! Hazuki-kun, those cookies are mine, okay?!"  


She ran and opened the fence gate, bowing and whispering greetings. 

"I just came back from a road trip we had at like, 5AM? So, I apologise for the fact that I look like a mess!" she joked and opened the house door. Akane was probably still watching High School Musical, so it wasn't a problem.

Not until she heard footsteps.

The brunette fourteen year old was slowly going down the stairs, yawning. Her hair was a mess, as always. Her blue eyes flickered open and stared at Yachi and the boys.

"Yacchan, who are these... boys? Hello! I-I'm Akane Hitoka!" she asked and giggled, excitement subtly running through her words. She was fond of hot guys, even if Yachi was lesbian as _fuck,_ she admitted that these "swim boys" were pretty cute.

Nagisa bowed and waved. "Hello~! I'm Hazuki Nagisa, but you can call me... anytime. Ow, ow, ow! R-Rei!" 

Rei Ryuugazaki was hitting Nagisa, a jealous or extremely annoyed (or both) expression painted across his face. He frowned and pushed up his glasses once again, furrowing his brows.

"I apologize for his behavior, Hitoka-san. I'm Ryuugazaki Rei, call me Ryu or Rei. Doesn't matter. I swim, well, all of us do. I specialise in Butterfly, while Nagisa specializes in Breaststroke, hello." he introduced himself and bowed promptly, ignoring Hazuki's whining.

Makoto stepped forward and went up to Akane, squeezing her cheeks. Making the fourteen year old blush. 

"You're so small and cute! A mini, brunette Yachi-san!" he let go and bowed politely. "Sorry, sorry. Got excited. Hi, my name's Tachibana Makoto. I specialize in Backstroke, but I _stroke_ a lot of things, including Sousuke-kun's-" 

"That's enough, Makoto." Haruka said in an ordering tone. "You're clearly making her uncomfortable." he went up and dragged the mousse-haired lad by his shirt. Haru let go of him. Makoto landed on Sousuke's arms, chuckling.

In _no_ way that the blue-eyed brunette was "uncomfortable". She was enjoying every jiffy of this.

"Sorry for his behaviour. He's exactly like Nagisa, but a more mature Nagisa-" 

"Hey, rude!" 

"-Shut up. Hi, hello, I'm Nanase Haruka. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm dating Mr. Shark Boy right there. I only swim free." Nanase and Rei were the only ones who had a proper introduction so far.

Akane nodded, eyes glistening. "Free? As in _freestyle?_ "

"Yeah, and other things as well." the ravenette gave her a small smile. It was... Rin's turn? Or was it Sousuke's?

Rin stepped forward confidently and smiled. " _Henlo,_ _it me._ I'm Matsuoka Rin and I'm dating Mr. Free, the guy who just introduced himself. Man, he's so boring-" he earned a pinch on his ear.

"H-Haru, damnit! I was kidding. Jeez. Again, I'm Rin. Call me Rin. I specialize in Freestyle _and_ Butterfly, so I'm better than Haru-" Another pinch. The younger Hitoka was giggling at their silly banter.

"I was _kidding!_ I really was."

Yachi laughed at Rin's introduction. He was a fun guy, wonder if he was like that before, too. The maroon-haired boy removed his jacket. Probably his school's swim team jersey. Hitoka has seen those colors before.

At last, it was Sousuke's turn. "Hm, hello. I'm Yamazaki Sousuke. Call me Sousuke. Specialty? Butterfly. Makoto's better than me because he specializes in Breaststroke, Backstroke and Freestyle. He told me to say that. Yeah..." he introduced himself rather sheepishly.

Akane blushed. She was fond of somewhat sheepish, quiet, and straight-forward boys. Even if she knew that there was nothing straight about Sousuke.

"Hello... Nagisa-san, Rei-san, Makoto-san, Haruka-san-"

"Oh, no, call me Haru-"

"-Oh, okay. Haru-san, Rin-san, Sousuke-san. I-I'm Akane Hitoka! I'm an  _otaku,_ (otaku actually means "a shut-in person" in Japan, so) I love watching anime, especially sports, shounen,  _some_ shoujo. I'm fourteen, graduating in a month or two!" she formally said all of this.

The _swim boys_ smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Akane-chan." They said in unison.

Today was going to be fun!

* * *

 

  _5:45 AM  
_

hoenata: @neighbours have y'all seen Natsu

alexander the dead: nah?

hoenata: FUC K

gnarly space ingredients: she's with akane?

hoenata: your sister???/

hoenata: DID SHE S N EAK OUT AGAIN

hoenata: GOD THAT CH I LD

hoenata: fuckkk

_dragneel sent a photo. [a photo of natsu and akane with the swim boys]_

dragneel: sousuke-kun's my favourite

_sousuke yamazaki changed his nickname to "sousukek"._

sousukek: Thank you, Natsu-chan.

_oikawa tooru changed his nickname to "oikawatofu"._

oikawatofu: the aoba johsai team is so inactive whattt

_matsukawa issei changed his nickname to "matmoon"._

_hanamaki takahiro changed his nickname to "hanahaki"._

matmoon: we stopped making out to remind y'all that me n makki are just bros

matmoon; that suck each other's dicks

hanahaki: No homo bro

matmoon: We're going to be best friends forever, bro.

hanahaki: When you're married, I'm going to support you, bro. But will you stop loving my cock and move on to pussy?

matmoon: BRO, I'm offended! Shocked, appalled! Don't ever think that I'll stop sucking your dick, never.

matmoon: But bro, I know you're gay and all. Will _you_ stop sucking my dick and go suck another one?

hanahaki: Issei, don't you _dare_ say that! Of course not! I'll never suck his', only yours. Forever bro.

hanahaki: time skip]]

hanahaki: Hey bro, I might be gay.

matmoon: This is what you've been meaning to tell me? Bro, you know I'll accept you for who you are!

hanahaki: Really, bro?

matmoon: _Yes, Hanamaki._ And that means you can suck my dick and fuck me without any problem or pressure, right?

hanahaki: Yeah, I'm much more comfortable now, bro!

it's a STAR: whAT IS HAPPENING

oikawatofu: shhh let them be

ushijoejoe wakafloshi: Truly an inspiring piece of art.

matmoon: [[time skip

hanahaki: M-Mattsun... I-I've been thinking about this for a while now...

matmoon: Bro, are you fine? Eating well? Is your mouth okay? Can you still suck my cock?

hanahaki: Y-Yeah, b-but... I think the reasoning behind my homosexuality is... you. I'm in love with you, bro.

matmoon: A...Are you serious? _You? In love with me?_ I-It's too good to be true...

matmoon: Hanamaki, don't be afraid, alright? The truth is... I love you too!

hanahaki: I-I... you're not joking, right? I- can't believe this...

matmoon: Yeah, bro. Last night, when you called me "Daddy"... it just hit me right in the face, bro. I love you, so much.

hoenata: INSPIRING AMAZING COCK-SUCKINGLY BEAUTIFUL

alexander the dead: wtf is cock-suckingly

**_TO BE CONTINUED_ **


	12. You Get the Limo Out Front, Oh-Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＳＨＩＲＡＢＹＥ ＪＯＩＮＥＤ ＴＨＥ ＣＨＡＴ.
> 
> hoenata: FUCK THAT'S CREEPY
> 
> it's a STAR: wait what the fuck how
> 
> suga: i think it's bc this group isn't a pri one rip
> 
> it's a STAR: great another shiratorizafuck
> 
> shirabye: you...
> 
> semi-circle: im out bye
> 
> ushijoejoe wakafloshi: Also out. Peace, blaze it.
> 
> shirabye: get...
> 
> suga: huh
> 
> shirabye: THE LIMO OUT FRONT 
> 
> hoenata: HOTTEST STYLES EVERY SHOE EVERY COLOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUNE 2017 RO:
> 
> Hannah Montana.
> 
> I'm so sorry that this is really short aaaa--
> 
> I don't have much time!!
> 
> -  
> CURRENT RO, NOVEMBER 2017:
> 
> MOTHERFUCKING HECK ITS BEEN 96969696 YEARS

matmoon: don't question it

_semi eita changed his nickname to "semi-circle"._

semi-circle: much better

ＳＨＩＲＡＢＹＥ ＪＯＩＮＥＤ ＴＨＥ ＣＨＡＴ.

hoenata: FUCK THAT'S CREEPY

it's a STAR: wait what the fuck how  
  
suga: i think it's bc this group isn't a private one rip  
  
it's a STAR: great another shiratorizafuck  
  
shirabye: you...  
  
semi-circle: im out bye  
  
ushijoejoe wakafloshi: Also out. Peace, blaze it.  
  
shirabye: get...  
  
suga: huh  
  
shirabye: THE LIMO OUT FRONT  
  
hoenata: HOTTEST STYLES EVERY SHOE EVERY COLOR

suga: HINATA NO

hoenata: sHUT UP MOM

suga: GA SP

shirabye: YEAH WHEN YOU'RE FAMOUS IT CAN BE KINDA FUN

alexander the dead: ...dumbass.

alexander the dead: dONT LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT SHOU

alexander the dead: UGHHHHHHH FINE

alexander the dead: Blah... it's really you but no one ever discovers.

suga: tf hinata didn't say anything?

alexander the dead: hes at my place rn and um

alexander the dead: he's looking at me and umm

hoenata: IM LOOKING AT HIM WITH PUPPY EYES AND IMGOING TO STOPSITTING ON HIS LAP IF HEDOESN'T REPLY he has this weird sitting on his lap kink or smthn

shimatsu: eXpoSeD

shirabye: aw c'mon i didn't get to finish my song

shirabye: also, that shitty setter has a lap kink or smthn well you learn something new everyday folks :)

hoenata: you're like tsukishima but worse and i here i was, thinking that you'd be a decent human

semi-circle: HA

semi-circle: SHIRABU????? A DECENT PERSON???? THE FUNNIEST JOKE HONEST LY

shirabye: stop bein salty,,, i took your position so what

semi-circle: THE FUNNIEST JOKE HONESTLY 2x

hoenata: mAN i wish Goshiki was here

alexander the dead: Hinata.

hoenata: whoops, gotta go~

oikawatofu: TOBIO-CHAN WHAT THE SHIT

oikawatofu: iwa-chan likes it when i sit on his lap too^^~

it's a STAR: NO I DON'T

oikawatofu: such a tsundere iwa-chan~

suga: discusting

oikawatofu: stfu

suga: But i feel like semi and i can get along well. we do have the same situation after all.

semi-circle: not going to get along with a kaRATsuno student hunny

suga: i hope you choke on a dick and die of osteoporosis

suga: well... with that attitude do you even get dick though

suga: suck your own dick is the way to go then!! go ahead semi, pretty sure you've been told to do it before because of your fuckin mannerism

suga: oh, i still hope you choke on your dick. no matter how small it might be, i still want you to choke

ushijoejoe wakafloshi: Semi, I'm sorry, but you got ownedt.


	13. iwaizumi would fuck kim namjoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bulls hit chapter for y'all 
> 
> it's been so long

hinata shouyou changed his nickname to #1 J-Hope Stan

 

#1 J-Hope Stan: i would end my life for jung hoseok

suga: suicide is not the answer, hinata

 

kageyama tobio changed his nickname to SUGA HOE. 

 

suga: im taken 

SUGA HOE: oh my god, not you, senpai

 

kageyama tobio changed his nickname to YOONGI HOE. 

 

YOONGI HOE: much better 

it's a STAR: lol idk bts much but id fuck rap monster 

 

 


End file.
